Withered And Another Bloom
by Kailaitta
Summary: Families give comfort, saddness, lies, truths, etc. What what about this family that could have everything that begins with? Love and hurt, kindness and cruel, right and mistaken, but also with darkness... Their love is still unbreakable, where La Muerte and Xibalba had come crazy moments in their life!


**Hiya everybody! So this is my first ever story to be made for inspiration, imagination, and viceversa, but i would like to make a story about La Muerte and Xibalba's family. This story will also be a cover back through the past when Carmen Sanchez or Carlos Sanchez were not dead nor born**** yet, this will be a past to future story _if i do say so myself_, Please enjoy the story, it will be a seasonal story for you viewers. Ah enough of my presentation! Please enjoy!**

In a dark evening, where Xibalba lurks through the shadows, passing every pillars, not making a slight sound for La Muerte to hear, he knew that La Muerte could sense his presence when near by. He held a small but special flower bouquet; marigold flowers, his daughter's favorite, and a touch of roses for a delightful aroma. He went through a halls and found a special room, he entered, and found many birthdays gifts, hundreds of bouquets lying around the floor (_rather a mess but La Muerte kept it that way_). Xibalba didn't care where to put his bouquet gift for his long lost daughter but placed it near his daughter's portrait, a radiant picture colored in a silk scarlet red, a little girl with fair snow skin, her matched eyes as her mother, with maybe just only a fading color of the beautiful sunset golden color to orange and yellow with a hint of pastel pink somewhere that kept going around her light seen pupils, her raven hair look wavy but short, she held a beautiful flower, her only favorite, marigolds, her little dress was just a red silk, her waist belt made with marigold that reached her knees, but with a perfect smile to make everyone happy, the dark god look in awe of how his daughter would resemble her mother, but with a perfect match for Xibalba, two beautiful small black raven wings attached on to her back, he felt joy for that , but he had plans to do other than this sadly, placing the bouquet, smiling one more time before leaving the room "Happy birthday La Rita".

The dark god may be reckless, stubborn, a cheater, and unkind to others yet his heart is still glowing with kinddess with his wife and his daughter which his wished to see her dearly, No wonder he never had any affections with other children, what a waste of time he said! He found them annoying, reckless as himself, disrespectful and a burden to all devils... But the only reason he never shared that kind of respect is that because of his daughter, La Rita.

Placing the bouquet, he left the room without any hesitation, trying to find his wife... Maybe she is in her throne room with the Remembered Souls cheering and laughing, that annoyed Xibalba, muttered under his breath, damn it why would his wife had bigger castle than his? Hundreds of directions, he barely find a way to the freaking bathroom! To his surprise, he still heard the laughter and cheering, Xibalba sulk his shoulders in exhaustion, annoyed by those sounds, but La Muerte loved the noises of her subjects laughing around. Finally he sound his way though the throne room, where he lurk through the shadows observing his beloved..

"_Buenas noches mi amor" _Xibalba creep up at La Muerte behind her throne, although it looks like she didn't care about her husband spooking her around like a slave to his tricks.

"_Buenas noches _Xibalba" La Muerte replied, not making a movement with a strong face, Xibalba chuckled, La Muerte must have finally gotten used to his pranks, memorized every step he used, _that _surprised him.

The dark god sighed "You've really done it better then before _mi amor_" Xibalba whispered through an inch near La Muerte, she smiled, it seems her balby hasn't lost his touch.

There were still many Sanchezs living below the living only with the two main people who are very close to their lost daughter, the Adelita twins. Xibalba was very pleased with their actions of grace and stubbornness through their veins, his favorite part through the twins is their sword fight, a traditional way for Sanchezs who had given birth to twins, although La Muerte _felt_ unsure about them, they had their beauty but reckless attitude she would say.

The goddess sighed quietly, she wished to see her little baby girl growing up, she wanted to see how her daughter felt or look alike to her own mother, Xibalba wished the same thing but with a gift that his baby girl cherished and inherited by him "So... Would you like to dance muertita?" Xibalba went in front of his wife, stretching out his arms to invite his wife for a dance.

La Muerte gave a direction to her eyes with a little frown between her lips, he noticed, he wouldn't want her to be upset like that...

"La Muerte _lo síento _for pushing your emotions too hard... I...i know you are having a bad time but let the generations give us hope right?"

These long years, La Muerte finally gave a _real_ smile, oh how he hated looking at that fake smile to her own subjects and himself, yet he felt so relieved he saw the smile for years since their daughter, "Later i will make your favorite dish since i had nothing to do in my own realm, but i would be honored to-".

"Milady please let me wish a happy birthday for little La Rita" An old lady confronted not even making Xibalba finished his sentence, she was an woman with gray hair with white streaks in a hair bun, a bit chubbier through the both gods vision, wore a plain but elegant slik scarlet dress that reach thriugh the ankles, the dark god muttered under his breath, oh how he wished he and his wife would be alone "Maybe she isn't _that_ little anymore i would say-OW!".

La Muerte gave a firework blossom blast like a slap to his cheek, the old lady giggled, his cheek reddened with the mix of rose color to show his embarrassment, "Forgive me about my husband he hasn't been... Socializing to any mortal nor god" La Muerte gave a glare showing that she was _not_ to be messed with, Xibakba understood his mistake, except he felt offended by not socializing like a left-behind alien.

"Hey! I do have friends in the past!" Xibalba crossed his arms, not looking at his wife nor the old woman, La Muerte rolled her eyes as she continued to give an conversation with the lady. "Forgive me for interupting, but i have made this gift for her, if you wouldn't mind" The old woman gave a sweet sad smile, her wrinkles made it look promising.

"_Muchos gracias_, she will be happy for this... If she were here" La Muerte on to the gift, but nevertheless, she smiled back to the soul, A snapped of her fingers, the gift turned to a blur of marigolds disappearing out of sight, nothing comes next when the dark god tried to held back his wife but instead he was pushed back away seeing his wife coming to a crowd of the Remembered Souls.

Great... Just great what is he suppose to do now? With all these mortals around him in the dead, all they can do is run around, snatching food from the feast table, talking with some friends, maybe Xibalba had a good time to do-.

***BUMP!!!***

To his realization, he wasn't even looking that a little girl is running towards him without noticing, they both bumped each other, the girl fell in fright, looking up to who she accidentally bumped with... oh no she feared the worst, her biggest mistake that she got confronted with the death god, she trembled looking at him, his red skull pupils looking straight towards her, Xibalba never saw this girl before, a new member he would say.

"Hey watch where your going!" Xibalba flared his wings, he did not notice La Muerte that she actually saw the scene with the child.

"I...i'm sorry! Please forgive me for my mistake _señor_!" The little stand up showing her identity, Xibalba choke out his breath and skipped a heart beat, this girl... reminded him about La Rita, his daughter, the resemblance is familiar to him, brunette curls, golden pupils, marigold and a rose flower attach to the side of her hair... A red slik short dress that reach through the bottom of her knees, she apologized countless times, Xibalba haven't said any word, oh how he wished that he bumped with his daughter.

Another apology, the girl tried to leave "Wait-!" Xibalba reached out for the girl, she turned around with a frightful expression, maybe she is 6-years-old to him... "What is your name _chica_?" Xibalba felt so stupid... great having a conversation with a child, actually the girl was surprised when a death god is asking her name. She thought she was having the weirdest dream of all...

"Lísa... My name is Lísa" The girl answered in fright, she had never seen someone so tall and scary.

"Okay Lísa... Where are your parents are they somewhere else?" Xibalba got the weird feeling with a embarrassing and nervous emotion, but he managed to keep his strong face, although where are they? How they leave their daughter alone with strangers? "They are not here _señor_... I'm the only one who died" The girl relented, she looked down in shame hiding away her tears, La Muerte saw the whole scene, she felt so bad for the little girl to be the one who died.

To our surprise, Xibalba felt bad for this little girl, but how did she died? There are many reasons why "Say... How did you die kiddo?" Xibalba started to like this girl, only for her beauty resemblance of his long lost daughter, he began to feel pitiful around this... cheerful atmosphere.

Lîsa trembled in fear, she missed her family, she couldn't stand alone in a place where she doesn't knew "I... I was protecting myself and locked my room, i heard my mommy and daddy screaming... I-i couldn't take it anymore, i got out of my room and found this man with a knife... he tried to killed them, but... i confronted and he killed_ me"._

Oh the pain... Xibalba almost felt the same pain around this girl, he felt horribly bad for this child, to give his respect, he stretched out his burned black wings, Lísa step back in fright "No no, don't be afraid _chiquita" _He steady his hand, plucking one of his feathers, grabbing Lísa's hand in tender, he looked at her eyes, reminding himself about being a father...

To her surprise, her empty hand is now holding a black but beautiful raven feather, her eyes shimmer in delight, for once she smiled, that satisfied the dark god "_gracias señor_ i will keep it!" Lísa placed the feather at the side of her hair where the little marigolds and roses where place near her ear, she knew how beautiful it looked like without a mirror, she wave a goodbye and went outside of the castle, maybe enjoying herself.

When the girl is out of sight, Xibalba sighed, until he got a shock when his shoulder is touched by La Muerte, he turned around seeing La Muerte with a pleasant smile "_Ay _balby what you did was very nice" La Muerte cupped Xibalba's cheeks, stroking making him melt her touch "I... i just saw something through that girl... she reminded me of her".

La Muerte listened him internally, although he had a point, the girl _did _looked like their daughter, just a beautiful reminder for them, they wished how big La Rita would look like, to Xibalba's imagination he bet that his daughter had the same identical appearance as his wife, but to La Muerte she bet that her daughter would have the same part of Xibalba something that would soar her high up away...

Everything went fine with the couple until someone had to ruined their moment, Candlemaker had to chose _that _moment to ruin their quality time with the couple gods "Hey guys! Happy birthday for La Rita as well!" Candlemaker wave his huge waxed hand, accompanied with the Book of Life.

_Oh why him?! Why did he had to bring his cheerful annoying attitude while i want my time with my own life? _Xibalba muttered under his breath, crossing his arms, La Muerte only smile to her old friend, giving him a warm welcoming hug. "I brought presents for the _chiquita_! I even got gifts for you muertita! Even you man!" With a snap of his fingers, presents were fallen above Xibalba's head, making him tumbling along the gifts with him, Candlemaker apologize at the scene but he kept his laughter around him.

Xibalba got his blood boiled, he remove the presents around him, giving the glare to Candlemaker while he was laughing with La Muerte "Ha ha ha laugh all you want, but what the hell did you put inside these?! Their heavy like rocks!" Xibalba crunch his fists with his wings flared up, Candlemaker kept laughing until he stopped removing the tears of laughter "Sorry man, sometimes i bought the heavy book that _you _wanted" Candlemaker relented, taking one of the light-weight gifts to La Muerte.

"_Gracias_ _mi amigo" _La Muerte gave a warm smile, a gifts gave her an interest with a red box with golden lining, trapped with a silk bow, she opened it with a gasp on her face, it's a silver with golden charms on the bracelet, accompanied with a necklace aligned with rubies "Oh _gracias_ but where did you find these jewelery?" La Muerte pleaded her question.

"Well..." Candlemaker shook his head with his palm "I went to the Land of the Living and found a huge cave, and yeah! I found a lot of jewels but i picked the rubies since their your favorite" Candlemaker widened his smile, frankly Xibalba got jealous to his treats "W-well i have a gift for La Muerte as well!" Xibalba shouted and caught their attention, La Muerte knew the situation he is trying to get in, she raised her single eyebrow.

"Really _amigo_? I just want to make my friend comfortable, no reason to be jealous balby!" Candlemaker tensed up his teasing attitude, he knew Xibalba hated it when he called him by that nickname, only La Muerte is allowed to call him that way "Oh shut up you fat candle, my gift for her is going to be better than your weak jewels" Xibalba gritted his teeth, his blood running through his veins are boiling up.

La Muerte groan in exhaustion, everytime Candlemaker gives her a present _even_ in private, Xibalba would confronted himself being a better friend or husband "_Ay ay ay_ Xibalba he just wanted to be a good friend, why wouldn't you see that?" La Muerte putted down her gifts on the floor, not letting go of the jewelery with her hands tied by her hips.

Xibalba began to stutter, trying to find a sentence to mock out his wife "W...well I thought he was taking this too far, trying to get you to his side" Xibalba crossed his arms, not even looking at the waxed god and La Muerte, the atmosphere got intense, it seems La Muerte's fire is blazing up "Uh... You can guys can catch up each other, i'll just look with the Book" Candlemaker relented stepping back, grabbing the book with him, and teleported away.

Xibalba felt relieved that the clown is gone, except the angry atmosphere around his wife, La Muerte only stared him, it seems she is out of her wits "What?".

"_Ay por favor_ you haven't been nice to Candlemaker for centuries! In my imagination you're treating him like he is an enemy!" La Muerte flared up, her eyes were bursting out of flames with her _sombrero_ candles brighter "I'm sorry _mi amor_ but..." _shoot _he remembered that time when it was La Muerte's birthday, Candlemaker gave a kiss on her forehead as an honor for being a friend "I just remembered when he kissed you like he liked you! It's my responsibility to protect you!".

"That kiss on my forehead was supposed to be a 'good friend kiss' and Candlemaker can't take me away from you, and why protecting me when you can't protect La Rita?" La Muerte replied, it seems she stiffened Xibalba right through the chest, she had a point, he couldn't be able to protect his daughter while he was away, La Muerte went to a different realm to finish her meeting with the other gods.

Realizing she was right, being defeated by his own wife, hah! She always defeated him in wagers since he always cheat around "Look you're right i just don't want to lose you... like i lose her" Xibalba felt his eyes got glossy until tearing up into tears dripping down, luckily, the castle became empty since the parade rolls were doing their show outside, La Muerte completely understand that.

"_Ay _balby, i will never leave you, i will always be there for you _la vida_" La Muerte took his tar icky hands and stroke them in tender movement, oh how he loved that softness of her sweet candy skin, Xibalba got the big move and kissed her away the night.

Since the castle is finally empty, Xibalba decided that it's time to go back to his wasteful realm, leaving La Muerte in embrace by hundreds of presents for La Rita, La Muerte seemed some presents were... flat like a paper, she opened one of them, only realized they were letters from 'The Remembered' They only said how they missed their princess, who knew they began to send letters as presents in this generation?

_Dear La Rita our princess_

_We missed you dearly, we hope that you are healthy, we missed your beauty, care, and kind to all of us, you are special no matter how powerful your emotions, we missed you running around the parades and giving off a duel with the Adelita twins, we missed you cheering for everything, we couldn't be able to find our source of happiness without you, no matter how big or small, we still love you._

That melted her heart straight away, no matter how their subject were too nosy they still missed her, she couldn't to find true happiness without her too, well Xibalba her only option to keep company, she couldn't wait to see her again.

Couldn't wait...


End file.
